knightsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ciara
Ciara is a one of the main characters in Knight Squad. She is secretly a princess of Astoria living a double life as Ciara. She uses the identity "Ciara" in order to pursue her dream of attending Knight School because her father won't allow her to become a knight for her safety. She uses a magic pixie ring to transform between Ciara and The Princess. By the end of the series, Ciara revealed her true identity to everyone in Astoria but The King said he already knew it was her, and allowed her to become a knight forever. She is portrayed by Daniella Perkins. Biography Ciara was born as the second princess of Astoria. She is the youngest daughter of The King. She has an older sister named Eliza who is currently in a battle against their enemy, Ryker and his army. Ever since she was a little girl, Ciara didn't want to be just the princess. She wanted to become a knight so that she can fight for Astoria. However, whenever she asked her father to let her train as a knight, The King refuses because he wants her to protect her. In order to pursue her dream of becoming a knight, the princess discovered that she could use her magic ring to transform in a way that no one would be able to tell that she is a princess. She used the ring to transform into Ciara to secretly enroll in Knight School as Ciara. Because of her enthusiasm and skills at Knight School, Ciara has grown to become the leader of Phoenix Squad. No one else knows that she uses the ring to transform between Ciara and The Princess - until Arc joins Knight School. Her sister also knows. Prudence and Warwick learn the secret in Season 2. Season 1 In Opening Knight, Ciara welcomes Arc, the new knight in training to the Phoenix Squad. Ciara's secret double life is compromised when Arc steals one of the Princess's tiaras and later notices that Ciara is wearing the same ring as The Princess. Arc figures out that the Princess uses the ring to transform into Ciara. Ciara also discovers that Arc is pretending to be of the Dragon Blood heritage so that he can be a knight. After realizing that they both want to become knights against the rules, they agree to keep each other's secrets. After a challenge from Sage, Ciara leads Phoenix Squad in a dangerous quest to get back Sir Gareth's Golden Dagger from the Goblin. Before the mission, Ciara discovers that Arc is the thief who stole her tiara. She kicks him out of the squad but lets him back in when Arc comes to help them fight. In A Knight at the Roxbury, Ciara learns that winning isn't everything when she lets competition come between her and Arc's friendship which almost compromises her secret identity as a princess of Astoria. In Knight in Shining Armor Day, Ciara helps Arc learn the armor day traditions so that he doesn't get kicked out of Knight School. In One Magical Knight, Ciara uses her Princess identity to convince the King to add or change rules in order to favor what Ciara wants for her friends. Through this intervention, Warwick is allowed to remain in Knight School even though he has magic powers instead of being transferred to Magic School. In Tonight, Two Knight, Ciara is bound to Arc with a magical friendship bracelet on the night that her sister, Princess Eliza is returning home. So, whenever she transforms into the Princess, she makes Arc dress like a duchess so that her secret cover doesn't get blown. She is later disappointed to learn that her sister has disappeared. She and Arc work together to find Eliza's scroll and uncover the secret message that Princess Eliza has gone to retrieve the Armor of Astoria. In A Knight's Tail, she gives Arc her ring so she doesn't loose it in dead fish pudding. However, Arc uses it and turns into a "monkey pig", destroying the ring. They find a pixie who has some issues with Arc when he first came to Astoria, leaving them captured until Arc uses his monster abilities to save the Pixie's kingdom. Ciara helps by using the gummy worm from the dead fish pudding to help Arc achieve his repentance to the pixies. Ciara starts to feel the pressure of doubling as Ciara and The Princess in Wish I May, Wish I Knight. She's lurking behind in her practices because of princess duties. It would be so much easier if her dad would let her join Knight School. After opening up to Arc about this, Arc gives Ciara a genie bottle. Ciara wishes that her dad would allow her to join Knight School. The genie grants the wish and Ciara likes it at first. But there's a twist. In the new reality, Ciara is no longer the princess and her dad is not The King. Sage is the Princess in this reality and is using her powers to oppress people. So, Ciara enlists Arc to steal the genie bottle back from the princess and wish for things to go back to normal. In A Thief in the Knight, Ciara's trust for Arc is broken when one of the Dragon Crystals that protect Astoria goes missing right after showing them to Arc. With all evidence leading to Arc, The Princess orders for Arc to be arrested. However, she later realizes that Arc didn't steal the crystal. She rallies up the rest of the Knight School students to help fight against Ryker's army. Ciara works with Arc to restore the crystal and keep Astoria safe. As The Princess This is Ciara's true identity. Ever since she was little, Ciara didn't want to be the princess and wanted to be a knight to protect Astoria, but her dad wanted her to be safe. She eventually discovered she could use a magic pixie ring to make herself completely unrecognizable and transform into the identity of Ciara, who looks nothing like the princess and looks more like a knight. Shortly after, the Princess, as Ciara, enrolled herself in Knight School and joined Phoenix Squad. As revealed in Little Knight Lies, when she is the Princess she doesn't have many friends, due to her always making up excuses to transform to Ciara. In an alternate world, Ciara is not the princess and Sage is. The only people that know that she has two identities is Arc, and her sister, Eliza. Warwick also has a crush on Ciara in this form. Little does he know that he is in the presence of her all the time. As the princess she also gets a 24 hour snack catapult. In Love at First Knight, Warwick finally gets the courage to ask out The Princess. After being turned down, Warwick enters a state of depress, but Prudy, Arc and Ciara set him up with a new princess, who kidnaps Ciara after Warwick misleadingly tells her that Ciara still has feelings for him. While fighting the bad guys, Ciara finally reveals her identity to Warwick. In Closing Knight, Ciara reveals her identity to everyone in the kingdom but The King already knew, and allows her to become a knight. As Ciara This is the princess's alter ego. She uses this identity to secretly train as a knight in the Phoenix Squad. As Ciara, Warwick doesn't have a crush on her, due to being unaware that Ciara's true identity is the princess. In Little Knight Lies, Ciara becomes jealous of her own self for befriending Prudy as the Princess. She almost tells Prudy who she really is. However, she doesn't because Prudy says that Ciara will always be her number one bestie. Whenever she transforms to this form she hides in front of a few people, she makes up an excuse. For example, in Fright Knight, she transforms to Ciara and says that the guards took her to her castle, even though she really just transformed. As Ciara, she is more aggressive obviously because her alter ego is supposed to be a knight, and she is also the team leader in this form. In End of the Knight, Ciara almost gave up this identity. In A Knight to Remember, Prudy learns that Ciara is the princess. In Love at First Knight, Warwick learns that Ciara is the princess. By the end of the series, Ciara no longer needs this identity and becomes a Knight of Astoria forever, as The Princess. If anyone else uses the magic ring, the ring will not work again, because it has a security of only one person using it. Trivia *She is secretly a princess. *Her father does not approve of her desire to become a knight. *Her magic ring enables her to switch between identities. *She is very flexible. *She has a feud with Sage. *Until this year, she has been sleeping in a crib her entire life, meaning up until teenhood her father treated her like a little girl. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Phoenix Squad Members